Still Us
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: When Blaine transfers to McKinley, Kurt finds himself worrying if this will change things between him and his boyfriend. Short Klaine story.


It had been just two hours, and already, everyone was talking about him. Blaine Anderson was the hot topic of each and every corner of McKinley High. No one outside of the Glee Club really knew who he was or where he came from. He was a mystery. An attractive, charming, seemingly unattached, mystery.

Blaine found this endlessly amusing. The tight veil of Dalton had sheltered him for the past three years, and this all seemed harmless to him. The girls of McKinley were just friendly, he supposed. The Cheerios, especially, clung to him. Each held out hope that they'd be able to snag him for their own, much to their boyfriend's displeasure. None of them knew that he was both gay and taken, not to mention completely clueless.

Kurt Hummel, however, was not clueless. Nor was he amused. He could tell that Blaine was enjoying being free from the confines of his uniform, but perhaps a little too much. Though the fact that his boyfriend was comfortable made him happy, Kurt also found himself worried. He worried Blaine would change with this new found freedom. Maybe he wouldn't need Kurt anymore. Slamming his locker on that thought, he sighed and pressed his forehead into the metal. He was being ridiculous, he knew, but he was scared. He loved Blaine. More than he ever imagined he could in the beginning. He couldn't lose him now.

Glancing down the hallway, Kurt could see Blaine moving towards him. He stopped every so often to smile at or exchange greetings with someone passing by. Kurt couldn't help but recognize in this moment why he'd fallen in love with Blaine in the first place. He was so open, friendly, and charismatic. Without his uniform, he seemed even more real and engaging. His simple, white v-neck and jeans blended him in, but that smile would always make him stick out. With a little convincing from Kurt, Blaine's curls were even a little less constraint, making him look even more like one of the boys.

But no matter what he wore or what he looked like, Blaine was all Kurt could ever see. He took up the entire room and every inch of space in Kurt's view. When Blaine neared him, Kurt stood straighter, opening his locker. He pretended to be busy as Blaine's shoes stilled next to his. When he looked up, Blaine's bright, genuine smile made the prepared, annoyed look soften and slip from Kurt's face. He knew that smile well, as he knew it was just for him.

"You seem to be enjoying the attention." Kurt said after a moment, averting Blaine's smile and looking back into his locker.

Blaine's smile faltered only slightly, seeming to understand almost immediately why Kurt was upset. After reaching for his boyfriend's hand, Blaine's fingers squeezed around his in reassurance. "Kurt." He said quietly, his amber eyes focusing on him.

Kurt's eyes shot to their joined hands before traveling up to meet Blaine's. "What?" He tried to make his voice sound confused, innocent even, but all that came out was a shaky hesitation. "I just mean that…you already seem distracted by your new found popularity. I bet even once you join Glee Club, you'll still be seen as a fascinating new toy."

A chuckle escaped from Blaine and he pulled Kurt a little closer. People were starting to turn their heads, trying to pretend they weren't listening in on the scene. "I don't care about all of these other people; I came here for you and for me. So I could prove to myself that I could do it. And so I could be closer to you." His smile softened then and he put his free hand to the middle of Kurt's back, pulling him against him.

Gasping just slightly, Kurt couldn't even bring himself to care if anyone was watching. PDA wasn't something he ever thought he'd be a part of, but right now, he found it exhilarating. "And once you see how much better it is…to be yourself, to be liked by everyone for who you are…"

"I'm only ever going to want you to see me, Kurt. From day one you saw me for who I was, and that doesn't change because of a new school or new clothes. I'm still me." His grin widened then and he let go of Kurt's hand so he could cup Kurt's cheek. "You're still mine." This finally made Kurt smile as Blaine leaned towards him. "And we're still us." He pressed his lips to Kurt's, then, kissing him fully.

The silence in the hall had been deafening, but now there was a collective gasp and whispers as the students of McKinley watched an unfamiliar scene. Two boys, openly together, having no care in the world about what anyone else thought.

It wasn't a statement. It was just love.


End file.
